Malfoy Manor
by WishFlower
Summary: Draco's thoughts when the Golden Trio were in his house and Hermione was getting tortured.


**A/N just saw Deathly Hallows, absolutely brilliant! It inspired me to write this. I don't own anything. **

He was sitting in the drawing room when the Snatchers dragged them in. He knew right away who they were. Potter, Granger and Weasley. How could he not recognize them after years of taunting them? His mother led them into the room and his father immediately stood.

"What's this?" He snapped coldly.

"We've got 'im!" Scabior shouted. "We got Potter!"

Lucius peered closer at the three teens and frowned.

"Draco, come here." He demanded. "Is it really Potter?"

Draco slowly made his way across the room. Potter's face was swollen and red. Weasley was filthy and still trying to get away from the ties that held him. Granger was shaking with fear and staring right at him.

"Well, Draco?" Narcissa murmured. "Is it him?"

He looked away from his three enemies. "I don't know." He whispered. "I can't be sure."

He didn't know why he was lying for them. But he was scared, of the fanatic his father was becoming and this whole war. He didn't want to be a Death Eater anymore; not to say he wanted to join the Order of the Phoenix, he just wanted to go away for a while and forget all of this.

"Look again, Draco!" His father said excitedly. "It might be him!"

Draco shrugged and turned away from them. "I can't quite tell."

"Draco! If we have caught Potter, you have no idea the power the Dark Lord will grant us! Everything will go back to the way it should be!" Lucius whispered.

"Excuse me, but _we _were the ones who caught 'im!" Scabior said indignantly.

"Yes, yes whatever you say." Lucius muttered and moved closer to Potter.

"Why is his face like this?" Lucius asked.

Draco dared a look at the captives and felt a brief moment of... concern? He pushed that thought away. He removed all compassion from his life when he was Sorted into Slytherin.

"Maybe a Stinging Jinx?" Someone suggested.

"Is that a scar on his forehead?" His mother asked. "Stretched out?"

Draco looked up again. It was true, Potter's scar was pulled across his forehead. His eyes were shut and his mouth was twisted into a painful grimace. Weasley was glaring at Lucius with deep hatred in his eyes and Granger had a look of concentration on her face. Planning an escape?

"Draco, come here and look again!" Narcissa commanded.

Reluctantly, he stood beside his father and glanced at Potter again out of the corner of his eye.

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

Lucius sighed with frustration.

"Do I get to keep the Mudblood then?" Growled Greyback. He licked his lips and sneered at Granger. She shuddered and Draco's stomach turned.

"Yes, fine." His mother replied. "No, wait! I remember her! She was with Potter at Madam Malkin's last year! She was in the paper!"

She turned to Draco who immediately looked away.

"Draco, isn't that Hermione Granger?" She asked, excitedly.

Draco hesitated. He didn't want to lie to his mother, he knew the consequences for that, but he also didn't want to tell the truth. He chanced at look at Granger and wished he hadn't. She was staring at him now, with tears rolling down her cheeks and the oddest look in her eyes. Like she was begging him to cover for her. Once, that would've made him feel arrogant and triumphant, but now it only made him sick.

"I-I don't know." He whispered. "Maybe."

"Then that's the Weasley boy!" Lucius shouted. "Potter's other friend!"

Draco turned his back to the prisoners. He couldn't look at them anymore, couldn't see the anger in their eyes. He didn't know why he felt like he was a traitor for going along with his parents; it wasn't like he was _friends _with the Golden Trio or anything! But still... he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt and regret.

"I don't know." He whispered.

The drawing room door opened and his Aunt Bellatrix walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?" She snapped.

"We've got Potter!" Lucius shouted triumphantly.

"Well then," She said with a twisted smile, "Let's inform the Dark Lord."

She dragged her sleeve back to reveal her Dark Mark. Draco felt his own tingle just by looking at it.

"Let me call him, Bellatrix!" Lucius shouted. "It's my house and they're my captives!"

"You have no authority now, Lucius!" She sneered. "You lost it when – when...wait. What is that?" Her voice suddenly turned shrill and terrified. She was pointing at a handsome silver sword Draco had never seen before in his life.

Lucius tried to touch his Dark Mark but Bellatrix's sudden screaming stopped him.

"NO!" She shouted. "Don't call him here or it will mean death for all of us!"

Her breath turned to panting and she was staring at the sword fearfully. Draco frowned. How could a sword scare his Aunt Bella so much? Her fear seemed contagious because soon enough, everyone was afraid.

"Give it to me." Her voice was deathly low.

"It's mine, missus." A snatcher grunted. "I reckon I found it."

Draco shut his eyes as she Stupified him. Then Stupified every other Snatcher. Draco hated when his aunt was like this. Which was all the time. He just wanted the war to end. He was tired of fighting and anger and sadness. He was tired of being perpetually cold and afraid. He now longer cared who won and who lost; he just wanted to go away.

"Draco, take this lot outside and finish them." Bellatrix snapped. Draco opened his eyes. She couldn't be serious! He looked at the Stupified men and shivered. He had never taken a life before. He was shaking as he reached for his wand.

"Don't order Draco around!" His mother yelled.

"Shut up!" Bellatrix screamed manically. "You have no idea how serious this is!"

Draco was shaking with nerves. He didn't understand what was going on. He wished he was still a little boy so he could run upstairs and hide under his covers when he was frightened and his mother would stroke his head and sing him a lullaby...

"Put the prisoners in the cellar!" Bellatrix ordered Greyback. "Except for... except for the Mudblood."

Draco stared as both Ron and Harry struggled against the rope. Hermione was staring at them, terrified.

"No!" Weasley screamed. "Let her go! Keep me instead!"

"Shut up!" Bellatrix shouted and Greyback dragged them downstairs. Faintly, Draco could still hear Weasley screaming her name, over and over.

"How did you get this sword?" Bellatrix screamed. "Answer me! CRUCIO!"

Hermione's scream went right through Draco. It seemed to go on and on, a never ending stream of pain.

"We – we found it, I swear!" She sobbed.

"LIAR!" Bellatrix screamed, now purple in the face. "What else did you take? ANSWER ME!"

Hermione screamed again, the sound freezing Draco's blood and making his stomach turn. Her back arched against the cold wooden floor and she dug her nails into her legs.

"How did you get inside my vault?" Bellatrix shrieked. "Who helped you?"

"We've never been in your vault! We – no, PLEASE!" She screamed as Bellatrix Crucio'd her again. She was thrashing against the ground and pulling at her hair. Draco couldn't even look at her, he felt as if he would be sick.

"It's a copy! A copy!" Hermione begged.

"We'll see about that!" She said.

Draco was ordered downstairs to fetch the goblin. As he was leaving the room, his eyes met Hermione's. She was staring right at him. Scratch marks covered her face and her hair was wild. She wasn't crying anymore, but the fear and desperation in her eyes was much, much worse. He looked away.

He unlocked the cellar door and pointed his wand at the prisoners.

"Stand back." He ordered shakily. "I'll kill you."

He grabbed the goblin by his arm and dragged him upstairs. He walked right into Hermione being tortured again. Bellatrix was laughing hysterically and Hermione was sobbing.

"The sword!" Bellatrix shouted at the goblin. "Is it a fake?"

Lucius handed the goblin the sword and the little goblin took an excruciating amount of time studying the sword.

"Well?" Bellatrix demanded. "Is it the true sword?"

When the goblin didn't answer right away, she Crucio'd Hermione again, as if that would speed up his answer. Draco flinched and shut his eyes again but the goblin made no indication that he was upset, if he even was.

"It's a fake." He finally said.

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix panted.

"Yes."

"Good." She said, relieved. "Now I shall call the Dark Lord!"

She touched her index finger to her Dark Mark and Draco clutched his in pain. The Mark burned and Draco knew He was coming.

"Greyback, you can have the Granger girl now." Bellatrix said carelessly.

Greyback licked his lips and Draco had the sudden urge to stand in front of Hermione. But before he could even seriously consider that, Weasley burst out from behind a door.

"NOOOO!" He screamed.

Bellatrix reached for her wand, but Weasley was faster.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" He shouted and Bellatrix's wand flew from her hand.

Draco instinctively sent a Stunning spell over to Ron and Harry. Everyone was throwing spells at everyone else when Bellatrix suddenly screamed, "STOP OR I'LL KILL HER!"

Hermione was now unconscious and Bellatrix was holding her up by her throat. She had a short, silver knife pressed against her neck.

"Drop your wands or we'll see just how filthy her blood is!" She hissed.

Harry and Ron dropped their wands and Draco ran to pick them up.

"The Dark Lord is coming!" She whispered. "Prepare to die, Harry Potter."

Draco shuddered and heard a strange creaking noise from above. All of a sudden, the chandelier fell from the ceiling, landing on Hermione and the goblin. Glass flew everywhere. Draco clutched his face in pain; a shard of glass had cut his face. He saw through the cracks in his fingers, Ron and Harry pull Hermione from the wreckage. Harry attacked Draco and wrestled the wands out of his hands. He then Stupified Greyback. Narcissa dragged her son out of the way and Draco was still staring at the unconscious Hermione.

"Dobby!" His aunt shrieked in shock. Draco looked up to see his old house-elf stand in front of Harry and his friends. "It was you who dropped the chandelier?"

"You will not hurt Harry Potter." The little elf said bravely.

"Kill him!" Bellatrix screamed at his sister and all of a sudden, Narcissa's wand was sent across the room.

"How dare you take a witches wand? We are your masters!" Bellatrix bawled.

"Dobby is a free elf." He said proudly.

Suddenly, Harry jerked up straight and shouted at Ron, "GO! He's coming!"

Harry threw the goblin over his shoulder, grabbed Dobby's hand. Ron was carrying Hermione and had Dobby's other hand. The twisted in place and Disapparated. Bellatrix threw knife at them in a last attempt at killing them, but Draco wasn't sure if it even hit its mark.

There was silence in the second after the captives had escaped. Draco assumed everyone was in too great a shock to speak. But then Voldemort arrived.

He said nothing, only glared around the room at Draco, Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix. The room was destroyed, covered in glass and empty of Harry Potter. None were spared of the Cruciatus Curse. He tortured the four of them until they screamed and begged for death. He then laughed and disappeared.

It was then Draco knew he didn't support Voldemort anymore. He just went upstairs, crawled under his covers and willed the tears in his eyes not to fall. He didn't know what to do anymore.

**A/N okay. Obviously i changed the dialogue and a couple other things. I just want to say this again, I DO NOT OWN THIS! There. Now feel free to review. : ) **


End file.
